


Charmingly Warm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #568: Snape at the Durmstrang Institute, and for Snarry100's prompt #457: Charm.</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> While Durmstrang's location in canon is unknown, I did a bit of research and my choice for its location is based in part on <a href="http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Places/Durmstrang_Institute">this article</a> and on the appearance of the Durmstrang students in the films. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charmingly Warm

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #568: Snape at the Durmstrang Institute, and for Snarry100's prompt #457: Charm.
> 
> **Notes:** While Durmstrang's location in canon is unknown, I did a bit of research and my choice for its location is based in part on [this article](http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Places/Durmstrang_Institute) and on the appearance of the Durmstrang students in the films. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charmingly Warm

~

“I once imagined what life would’ve been like had I been accepted here,” said Severus. He shivered as the wind whipped past them.

Minerva hummed. “You might have thrived.” 

“Perhaps.” Severus sighed. “Or I could have descended into the Dark Arts all that much more quickly.” 

“Velcome to Durmstrang Institute!” Viktor Krum approached. “Come inside!”

Inside wasn’t much warmer. Severus strengthened his Warming Charm. “You’re almost ready,” he said, looking around. 

“Yes!” Krum beamed. “It is honour to host the Triwizard Cup. You vant tour?” 

“Indeed,” Severus said. “The children arrive in two days, after all.” 

“Ve vill be ready.” 

~

After the tour, Minerva returned to Hogwarts to collect the students who would be participating in the tournament while Severus remained at Durmstrang to prepare for their arrival. Their assigned quarters, while well-appointed, were freezing, and he spent the afternoon casting Warming Charms and shoring up the insulation. By that evening he was tired and hungry. 

“Ve have been joined by the others,” said Krum, gesturing. 

“Others?” Severus froze upon spotting Potter.

Krum tilted his head. “Did I not say? The past champions are judging this round.” 

Severus closed his eyes. It was going to be a long term. 

~

Since the competition was being hosted at Durmstrang, Krum excused himself from judging. 

Potter mostly socialised with his fellow champions. Severus was almost insulted. He watched Potter closely. 

“You’re allowed to speak to him,” said Minerva one day, tone dry. 

“To whom?”

“Harry.” She smirked. “We’re all Brits in Russia together, after all.” 

“Indeed.” Severus sniffed. “What need have I to speak to him?” 

Minerva hummed. “None, I suppose.” She leaned close. “Although it looks to me as if he’d like to speak with you. Try being charming.” 

Severus snorted. “Ridiculous.” And yet her words kept coming back to him. 

~

Happily, champions were chosen without mishap. Hogwarts’, a capable Ravenclaw, would have been Severus’ choice as well. 

Russia’s Minister for Magic hosted the opening ceremony, which unfortunately, was outdoors on Durmstrang’s grounds.

Severus shivered through the entire thing. Potter, beside him, murmured something, and warmth suffused Severus. He stiffened. 

“It’s as easy to charm warmth for one as two,” whispered Potter as the Minister droned on.

Severus sighed. It did feel good to be warm. And it was nice not to have to do it himself. He nodded abruptly. “Thank you.” 

Potter’s smile was almost as warm as the charm. 

~

“I couldn’t do that at that age,” said Potter, watching the champions navigate obstacles on the frozen lake. 

Severus nodded. “I, too, was abysmal at ice skating.” 

Potter grinned. “I thought you were good at everything.” 

Severus eyed Potter, looking for signs of mockery, but finding none. “Why?” 

“It seemed like that from my perspective as a student, anyway.” 

“Evidently I was a good actor.”

Durmstrang’s champion won the race. As everyone started towards the castle, Potter’ smiled charmingly. “One down, two left. Then we’ll be home.” 

Severus nodded, wondering when the thought of returning home had lost its appeal.

~

“I require no escort for the Durmstrang Yule Ball.” 

Minerva smiled. “But you do. You’re a visiting school official, you must set an example.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “And with whom am I supposed to attend?” He paused, eyeing her speculatively. 

Minerva laughed. “I’m going with the Russian Minister. You’re on your own.” Moving past him, she chuckled. “Although, for your information, Harry requires a date, too.” 

Severus went to Potter’s quarters later that afternoon. Potter, happily, quickly agreed. “I’d love to go with you.” He smiled. “We’ll charm each other warm.” 

Severus somehow resisted the visual that thought provided.

~

Potter wasn’t a bad date, and they did keep each other warm, no mean feat in Durmstrang Castle, which’d been charmed into ice for the event. 

Watching the Durmstrang professors wrangling students, Severus smirked. He’d had that duty during the Hogwarts Yule Ball. 

“Wishing you could give detentions?” Potter murmured as they danced.

Severus snorted. “That ability was the only thing that made the Hogwarts Yule Ball tolerable.” 

“That night was dismal for me, too.” Potter gazed out past Severus’ shoulder. “Although it did clarify certain things.” 

“Oh?” 

Potter’s look was intense when he turned it back on Severus. “Definitely.”

~

After the Ball, Severus escorted Potter back to his quarters. “That was...enjoyable.” 

“It was.” Potter smiled. “You were surprisingly charming.” 

Afterward, Severus wasn’t sure what motivated him to flirt. “I think you’ll find I’ve my moments,” he murmured, bowing low over Potter’s hand.

When he raised his head, Potter pressed close. The kiss was electric, sending sizzles down Severus’ spine. Severus gathered Potter to him, plundering his mouth, pressing him against the wall as they rutted together.

Potter moaned softly. “This would be...warmer in my bed.” 

Severus drew back, staring into his eyes. Slowly, he nodded. “Lead on.” 

~

Potter proved correct, and after making love well into the night, Severus fell asleep feeling warmer than he had the entire four months he’d been at Durmstrang. 

He woke to Potter stroking him, sucking kisses into his neck. Weak light filtered through the curtains. “I knew you’d be insatiable,” Severus panted, arching into Potter’s tight fist.

“And I knew you’d be snarky,” whispered Potter, running his tongue along Severus’ jaw. 

Closing his eyes, Severus came, and when, moments later, Potter hastily prepared him and sunk his cock into him, he smiled. Sex warmth was better than charm warmth any day.

~

In the end, the Beauxbatons champion won the tournament. Everyone watched, open-mouthed, as she triumphantly lifted the Triwizard Cup above her head. 

“I didn’t see that coming,” said Harry.

“Nor did I,” murmured Severus.

“Or me,” said Krum. He shook his head. “Ah vell, that is why it is championship, no?” 

“I suppose so.” Severus extended his hand. “Thank you for your hospitality, Krum. I must prepare to escort our students back to Hogwarts.” 

“It vas good seeing you.” Krum’s smile was charming. “Invite me to wedding, no?”

Severus froze. “Excuse me?”

Krum blinked. 

Harry coughed. “Give us a moment.”

~

Harry steered Severus into a nearby alcove. 

“Everyone knows, then?” Severus asked when they were alone.

“We’ve not been especially secretive.” 

Severus cleared his throat. That was true, although they’d exercised discretion, using Privacy Charms around students. Minerva had been obnoxiously smug. 

“Was this...temporary?” Harry asked, tone subdued. “Just a...Durmstrang fling?” 

Severus snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t do flings.” 

Harry smiled. “What’s wrong, then?”

“Well, I’d hoped to be able to _propose_ before people started asking for wedding invitations,” Severus grumbled. 

“Me, too.” Harry smiled. 

Severus drew him close. “Marry me?” 

“Only if you’ll marry me.” 

“Agreed.”

~


End file.
